Venetia Soulsong
Placeholder for now while I give her more Monster High-y Info. For now, have her Ever After High Bio: Name: Venetia Soulsong Gender: Female Age: 17 Preference: Pansexual Panromantic Fairytale (Myth): Cupid and Psyche Roommate: Tina Castleberry (Is there more often now that she has a roommate) Race: Demigod, unknown godly parent (Not Cupid or Psyche though. Trying to avoid all forms of incest and pseudo-incest here.) Rank: Princess/Ambassador of the Worlds Royal/Rebel: Roybel Reason: *giggle* I just got here, I'm not entirely sure what my destiny IS, let alone whether I like it or not. My "Magic" Touch: I can see fate lines-you know those stories about the "red string of fate" that's supposed to tie your soul to your soulmate's? I can see those and know who is destined for each other. I can't see my own though...Or the girl with the wings, C.A. Cupid's. I wonder why.... Storybook Romance Status: Single... But I think the point of my story is to find love, so I'm super hexcited for that! "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I choose outfits with clashing colors because of my color blindness and Tina has to help me straighten them out... It's so embarrassing. Favorite Class: Magicology. I just love learning about all the spelltacular powers everyone has! Least Favorite Class: Geografairy. We use interactive maps with links to real live people, and I can see ALL of their fate lines. Every. Single. One. It gets so tangled I can't even read the words! Best Friends Forever After: Eris Morrigan, C. A. Cupid, my main cast of characters Style: My outfits tend to reflect a modern Greco-Roman style, with a draping one-shoulder tunic, an old-fashioned belt and gladiator sandals, but also including leggings and a hair band and modern accessories. I wear a charm bracelet that I received from my parents on my left wrist, with some cute little charms on it like a cloud, a box, a lantern, and a... seed. The charms are kind of confusing, but they're cute so I wear the bracelet anyways. Oh, and I absolutely LOVE hearts and butterflies! They're so hat-tastic that they're all over my outfit! Other Notes: Vini doesn't actually know that her destiny is to be Psyche in Cupid and Psyche, hence why she doesn't know the true meaning behind some of her outfit pieces and the mystery of Cupid's fate line. The reason she can't see Cupid's fate line is because she can't see her own fate and that of her soulmate's; she can only see everyone else's fates. But she doesn't know this, and thus can't seem to figure out why she can't see those particular fate lines. (Eventually she'll try searching the library for reasons why and will find out the real reason.) I made Vini colorblind because in the original story Psyche can't see Cupid at all in the beginning of their relationship; I debated making her completely blind because of that (and because love is blind, right?), but decided that I wanted Vini to actually be able to see Cupid eventually, so instead I made her color blind. Her view of Cupid is actually distorted because she has a rarer form of color-blindness where she cannot distinguish yellow colors from reds/pinks. (It's a real thing, though rare; it falls under blue-yellow colorblindness.) Venetia Soulsong's Monster High Bio Sheet.png|Bio Sheet Character Interaction- Venetia and Odyssia.png|Character Interaction Venetia for Monster High.png|Venetia's 2 Forms Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Roman Mythology Category:Psyche Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:Females